1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for the enablement of licensed features at a logical volume level of granularity.
2. Background
A hardware or software product may include a plurality of features, wherein a feature may correspond to a function that is capable of being performed by the product. The product may be configurable in a manner such that selected features may be enabled or disabled in the product via a licensing mechanism. In such situations, the selected features that are enabled may be referred to as licensed features. For example, certain software vendors may provide a free version of a software in which only a restricted set of features are enabled, and on receipt of a licensing fee may enable additional features that are not available for use in the free version.
Certain mechanisms may provide a licensing key to a customer who ordered a feature for a product. The licensing key may be an encoded value that may be decoded by a program and verified, and based on verification of the licensing key the ordered feature may be enabled in the product. In certain situations, licensing mechanisms may be used in environments in which a plurality of storage devices are controlled by a storage controller.